Small Town Girl
by Raine-Estrella
Summary: Aurora seemed to be a normal citizen but she's actually one mysterious case that just so happens to peak the interest of the Whitebeard Pirates.
1. Chapter 1: Namur meets Aurora

One Piece characters are respectfully owned by their creator Eiichiro Oda.

The female OC belongs to me.

Chapter 1: Namur meets Aurora

This was a small town located in the New World. A small town that the Whitebeard Pirates choose to make as one of their many docking places. The townspeople were civil and welcomed them with open arms and in return the Whitebeard Pirates made sure to help out if trouble arose.

A normal day for the pirates where they could wander around town and do as they pleased. Some went to pub for a drink whilst others stay aboard the ship. The commander for the 8th division walked along the beach, stopping to look at the ocean every now and then. He didn't mind being in town with the others and even though they had chosen the town and gotten to know the townspeople he was still aware of the looks that he received. Being a fishman had its share of disadvantages at times. His attention was caught by a sudden melody coming a couple of feet away from him. Curiosity peaked he trudged over to discover a young looking female perched upon a rock and looking out at the ocean. Her curly hair danced around her face as she hummed her tune to the ocean before her. An aura of peace and tranquillity surrounded her and the fishman found himself walking just a little bit closer. The melody stopped when his foot stepped upon a shell breaking her midway. Dark brown eyes turned to look at him in surprise.

"Hi," she gently greeted him.

"What are you doing here alone?" She laughed and turned to look back the ocean.

"I'm not alone. Got my friends in the ocean to keep me company." Silence developed the two of them.

"Aren't you one of the Whitebeard Pirates?" Her gaze returned to look at him, taking in his outfit and the tattoo situated on the left side of his neck.

"Yeah, Namur commander of the 8th division."

"Nice to meet you Namur, I'm Aurora." He nodded in greeting. She had to be the first towns person who didn't show any sign of being uncomfortable having him around.

"Ah there you are!" Aurora stood up and brushed her clothes cleaning. Carefully climbing down the rock she reached the ocean edge. It was only as she started to kneel down did he notice a ray was flapping its wing as if in greeting.

"Thought I wasn't going to see you today!" Reaching her hand out, her fingers gently stroked the top of the fish. "Want to say hello Namur?" Walking over, he knelt down beside her and reached out. The friendly ray brushed up against his fingers whilst swimming in circles. His wings splashed water at the two of them, earning laughter from Aurora and slight smile from Namur.

"Alright, alright. You've had your fun." It stopped and flapped its wing once more before swimming of.

"Bye! See you again!" The two of them stood up and watched the creature until it disappeared. "Guess I better head back home." When Namur looked up he noticed that the sun had started to settle.

"Was nice meeting you Namur. Maybe I'll see you again tomorrow." Waving goodbye, she walked away with a smile on her face. Namur stared at her back until he couldn't see her again. Hopefully they would meet again tomorrow.

I love Namur, he's an interesting Pirate ^^ Actually a good number of the Whitebeard Pirates are ^0^


	2. Chapter 2: Who is She?

One Piece characters are respectfully owned by their creator Eiichiro Oda.

The female OC belongs to me.

Chapter 2: Who is she?

"There you are Namur," Ace shouted when he entered the pub. Seating himself across from the fire user. The bartender placed a mug of beer before him which he gratefully took. "Where did you go?" Ace chugged the remaining contents of his drink before shouting for another one.

"A walk along the beach."

"See anything interesting?" His gaze remained on the golden liquid as Auroras' face flashed in his mind.

"A girl," he mumbled.

"I take it you meet Aurora then?" Ace gratefully grabbed the drink from the bartender who dried his hands on the blue cloth that was snagged into his belt.

"She's a strange one that girl."

"Strange?" The 4th commander stopped his drinking to listen.

"Aurora prefers animals to humans most of the time. She's always by the ocean singing to it.' A loud laugh drew all the pirates attention to the captain of the crew.

"A true child of the sea, I like the sound of her."

"In many ways than one," was a mumbled response. The blonde spiked man seated close to the bartender heard his comment.

"What do you mean by that?" He figured that he might as well tell them as they were bound to find out sooner or later.

"Her father was a pirate by the name of Davy Jones." That name held all of their attention. "He used to live in this town long ago by the name of Kyou Hitori and even before he became a pirate he was feared by the townspeople. There was something about him that put people on edge."

"I thought Davy Jones was the name given to when pirates drowned?"

"It is a euphemism but he ended up gaining the title of Davy Jones. In his pirating days, Jones was notoriously known for being able to drown enemy ships in the blink of an eye. His captured enemies were anchored and thrown into the sea meeting their ultimate demise." All the Whitebeard Pirates listened intently, their eyes never leaving the storyteller.

"In the case of Aurora, Jones ended up falling in love with a sea maiden. A mermaid some say. No one has ever seen the girls' mother. A lot of folks say that her mother was a goddess."

"Goddess?"

"That's the only way that people can explain the reason behind her connection with sea animals. Some say that they have seen her talking to a giant sea serpent as if the two of them were the best of friends." A murmur spread through the occupants of the pub.

The division commanders looked to their captain and smiled. In Whitebeard's eyes it could clearly be seen that this girl had caught his attention greatly, which could only mean one thing.

"Maybe you fellows can find out for yourselves whether or not that is true. I'm sure she'll be meeting the creature tonight."

"Then we shall find out," Whitebeard called out. His crew raised their drinks in agreement. Namur looked at his captain with a knowing look. Aurora was sure to be part of the family.


	3. Chapter 3: True Identity

One Piece characters are respectfully owned by their creator Eiichiro Oda.

Gate guardians concept belongs to Yoko Matsuhita while the celestial keys belong to Hiro Mashima.

The female OC belongs to me.

Chapter 3: True Identity

It was eerily quiet being out on the beach, so late at night. All the town shops had closed and everybody had gone back home to retire for the rest of the day. The sixteen commanders followed their captain along the short line in search of the girl.

"Really think she's part goddess?" Thatch questioned his fire nakama as they two of them looked around for a sign of the girl.

"Feels like their just trying to think of an excuse for her behavior."

"There is something different about her." The two of them turned to look at Namur who was waking slightly behind Whitebeard.

"Really? Huh, now I'm really interested." Ace smirked, eagerly on the lookout.

"How did you find her before Namur?"

"She was humming a song, seated on a rock along there." He pointed in the direction of rocks but no one was there. Whitebeard came to stop as he looked out towards the ocean.

"Oyaji?" The large captain made no reply as his eyes wondered further down the coast. He had felt it, a small amount but it there was no doubt about that someone had it. Without a word he continued on his way further down the coastline.

"…was really nice to see him again." They all came to a halt as they neared a cove. A light female voice, echoed off the rocks which Namur recognized. He indicated with a nod as the crew slowly entered.

"I really thought he wouldn't come but then in the end he made a surprise visit. Oh and I made new friend today," she came into view as they rounded a corner. Seated upon a high rock with her legs drawn close to her chest, Aurora was talking to a serpent. Moonlight crept through odd spots randomly hitting the serpents' body to show that it was covered in green scales. A look in its eyes and it suddenly turned to face them, mouth open to reveal large dagger like teeth.

"Souryuu?" Aurora turned to look at the crew.

"Ah that's him Souryuu, that's my new friend." She got up and started to make her way down towards them but the serpant lifted its tail out of the water and wrapped it around her. Immediately the others pulled out its weapons.

"Souryuu, what are you doing?" The serpent cried out in anger as his prisoner wiggled about. "Don't make me send you home!" All hissing stopped as the serpent turned to look at the girl.

"Put me down." Slowly and hesitantly it lowered her to the ground before the others, drawing back so it was positioned directly behind her.

"Sorry, he's always been protective around me. Not so much as nee-san but almost as much." That comment earned a snort of disbelief from her large snake like friend.

"Nice to see you again Namur." The fishman nodded in reply.

"Gurarara, you're an interesting girl."

"Thank you. Ah you must be Captain Whitebeard, nice to meet you sir."

"You do realize that you're talking to a snake right?" Her brown eyes changed to look at the bewildered Ace.

"Souryuu? Haha, he's one of my guardians. The one who worries about me the most out of all of them, just about raised me as well."

"Raised you?"

"When I got Souryuu he took it upon himself to make sure I was always alright."

"You were raised by a fish?" Souryuu growled in retaliation as Aurora giggled.

"Souryuu, it's an honor to meet the guardian of the east gate." Silence ensured at Whitebeards' comment. The two of them looked at each other before the serpent bowed its head in greeting.

"What?" The crews' cry was simultaneously called out.

"Which would mean girl, that you're the Celestial Maiden." Aurora only nodded in reply.

"How many?"

"All four," she softly replied.

"Gurarara, a very interesting girl indeed which means that now that's left for you is to find the 12 celestial keys."

"I'll find them one day." Aurora's statement might have been soft but there was great determination within her eyes. Whitebeard looked at her with pride. This girl was someone other pirates would fear as well as undeniably want as part of their crew.

"I've heard you're a child of the sea." His statement caught her attention.

"Otou-san was a pirate, that's what Souryuu told me. Maybe it's the reason why I love the sea so much." He smiled brightly.

"It doesn't matter who your parents were. Everyone is a child of the sea." Ace grinned hearing the familiar words. "We can help you find those keys and you would be able to roam the seas wild and free." Her eyes widened at his words and her heart raced in excitement. Souryuu looked down at the young Celestial Maiden knowing what it was that Whitebeard was offering. This would be her chance to get off this wretched island and be on her way to finding all the keys.

Whitebeard extended his large hand towards her, a gentle smile on his face.

"Take my name, become my daughter."

Reviews are welcomed. What do you guys think so far?


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Suzaku

One Piece characters are respectfully owned by their creator Eiichiro Oda.

Gate guardians concept belongs to Yoko Matsuhita while the celestial keys belong to Hiro Mashima.

The female OC belongs to me.

From this point on if there are flashbacks they will be written as such…_flashback._

Chapter 4: Enter Suzaku

"I can't believe I'm on a pirate ship!" Aurora couldn't help but squeal in excitement. She kept running from one side to the other, looking out at the ocean. This had to be the best choice that she made. Finally she would get to wonder the seas like her father used to do and at the same time find all 12 of those celestial keys.

"Ah this is so exciting!"

"Oi careful Aurora, you might fall off!" Ace tugged the young girl back of the railing she had been leaning against. Since the time that she had gotten onto the ship all she did was run around in excitement. It amused them all though not for Ace who had now taken up the part of protective older brother.

Aurora had accepted Whitebeard's offer straight of the bat without having a chance to think about it. As soon as saying she would Whitebeard allowed her to go and collect what things she needed but instead followed them back to the ship.

"_It is alright to leave Souryuu alone in there?" Ace questioned as they all headed back to the Moby Dick. _

"_He'll go back to his home so it's alright. I'm sure he'll let nee-san know what I plan to do."_

"_What about your things?"_

"_I don't have anything. Up until now I always went back with Souryuu and stayed there with him. I have clothes and things there but if I really need some I can go ahead and buy some when we stop again."_

Ace was willing to bet that none of the townspeople would have noticed that she was gone. In a definite way, having Aurora with them allowed her the chance to have a family of her own. He knew how it was not having any parents and luckily he had Luffy. Now Aurora was lucky enough to have a new dad and lots of siblings.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" She pulled a hidden necklace that was hidden beneath her red tanktop. It was a teardrop crystal that shone a hot red. The glow was getting stronger and stronger until it seemingly exploded. Ace covered his eyes and drew Aurora back with him.

"Ace! Aurora!" The crew ran up behind to watch a tornado of fire swirling before the two of them. It disappeared and a happy voice called out.

"Aurora!" Arms wrapped around the young girl, drawing her into the figure. Ace watched in astonishment as a large breasted women hugged his newest nakama. The celestial maiden offered a muffled response as she repeatedly tried to pull away. Her grip on Aurora loosened as she held her back at arms length.

"How could you just go ahead and agree to join a pirate crew like that?"

"Nee-san, I'm going to find the keys!" A sigh and 'nee-san' pat the girl on the head.

"Yes I know. Souryuu told me everything and I although I'm glad that you're going to be looking for those keys are you sure you're ready?"

Aware of the group of people surrounding them, Aurora quickly turned towards them.

"This is Suzaku, she drops by every now and then." The red headed women nodded in greeting aware of the looks of awe. She was wore a tight Chinese dress that stopped just below her bottom with thigh high boots, altogether a very scandalous outfit. Was she really a guardian? Ignoring them all Suzaku gently took Aurora's face in her hands.

"I'm worried about you Aurora, it's going to be really hard." Her master laid her hand gently on top of the women's and offered a comforting smile.

"I have a new family now nee-san. One that will help and supports me when needed and I have you all the others. Finding those keys was impossible at one point but now I know that I'll be able to do it." A hand laid on top of the girls head drawing Suzaku's attention to a freckled face.

"We'll be here to help." Sighing Suzaku stood up and held out her hand towards the girl. Small orbs emitted before changing into a circular object. "If you're really going to find those keys then you'll need this. It's a compass that will point you in the right direction." An excited smile on her face, Aurora took the object and opened it. The arrows spun in a circle as she moved it back and forth in an attempt to get it to stop. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she walked backwards a bit before turning left and then right. "Why isn't it working?"

"Let me see that." Ace snatched it from her and stood still, watching the arrows.

"It's pointing, north."

"I'll go tell Oyaji," a crew mumber yelled as he ran off.

"Looks like you'll be finding the first key soon enough." The youngest Whitebeard member jumped up and down in excitement. She was well on her way to finding those keys.


End file.
